


Fucking Fanboy's

by Pandamilo



Series: Fanboy's [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dancer Yuri Plisetsky, Dirty Talk, Fanboy AU, Fanboy Otabek Altin, Fanboy Yuri Plisetsky, Fanfiction talk, Flirting, Hotel Sex, Light arse slapping, M/M, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Read the first two parts of the series first, Rimming, Skater Otabek Altin, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Texting, There's plot i just love that tag, Yuri loves it, it's playful, originally a prompt, otayuri - Freeform, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Yuri stared at his phone, what the fuck was he meant to do with that? Either this person was fucking with him or it seriously was Otabek Altin’s number and Yuri was going to be gifted with a picture of this sex-god’s body.You (2:17 am): Show me yours and I’ll show you mine.





	Fucking Fanboy's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoffcks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoffcks/gifts).



> READ PART ONE AND TWO FIRST - I promise it will make a hell of a lot more sense if you do but if you still want to read without them here is what you need to know  
> \- Yuri is a HUGE fan of Otabek and writes fanfic about the two of them dicking gooood.  
> \- Otabek finds it and loves it to the point of getting off to it.  
> \- The meet by chance and Otabek gives Yuri his number after hinting that he knows who Yuri is.  
> There you go, read away XP
> 
> Shout out to the beautiful and talented @eclair, @shexhulk92 and @victuuri-af on tumblr who seriously supported the existence of this fic series and you should all go back to the previous chapter and like their amazing artworks because they deserve all the love!

[Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12177581188/playlist/008k3FNp44DSLlVneQbkkH?si=yCeQh3TnTFSuzs0S4eyAdQ) \- because I have no self control

* * *

 

Yuri spent most of the afternoon and night staring at the note with, apparently, Otabek Mother Fucking Altin’s phone number on it. It was just after 2am when the rational portion of his brain fell asleep and he caved and sent a text.

 **_You (2:11 am):_ ** _So, was this really your number, then?_

 **_Him? (2:14 am):_ ** _dancing-tiger? Review-dj or better known as, Otabek Altin. I can prove it with a selfie if you prefer, although, I am not wearing a shirt presently since I am in bed._

Yuri stared at his phone, what the fuck was he meant to do with that? Either this person was fucking with him or it seriously was Otabek Altin’s number and Yuri was going to be gifted with a picture of this sex-god’s body.

 **_You (2:17 am):_ ** _Show me yours and I’ll show you mine._

He really had lost his mind at this point, although showing off his shirtless self wasn’t the worst thing he had even posted online considering some of his dance costume selfies that were floating around on social media. But for Otabek, the boy never posted much, usually Yuri had to follow a bunch of other skaters to find pictures of Otabek since he barely ever took them.

 **_Him? (2:23 am):_ ** _*image* Is this the kind of thing you were thinking?_

Yuri was horrified by how quickly he could feel blood pooling in his boxers. There, right on his phone screen for him to view at his own leisure, was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. There was soft lighting from the lamp that was obviously on in the hotel room he was staying in, his hair was mussed and pillowing on the white sheet’s under his head, his bare chest on full display with the small dark curls that almost seemed like an arrow, aiming his eyes to continue down to the extremely defined abs and the begins of his v and small snail trail. Yuri could spend all day looking at that chest but his eyes flickered back up to his face, he wasn’t really smiling, just a slight lift to one corner of his mouth as he stared directly into the camera as if he could look right through to Yuri, half-hard and sprawled on his own bed.

Yuri contemplated his reply, he wanted it to be at least half decent before he actually sent it. Turning on his own lamp, taking out his hair and fixing it around his shoulders in his front camera so he could see that the angle and shadowing were right before he took it, mimicking the way Otabek’s photo had appeared on his screen but with his own twist. Yuri’s nipple ring glinted in the light, his other arm that wasn’t holding his phone, he moved above his head to show off the leanness of his body and he took the left side of his bottom lip into his mouth, worrying it between his teeth like he was nervous about the image.

 **_You (2:31 am):_ ** _*image*_

Yuri decided the picture spoke for itself and waited impatiently for his reply.

 **_Otabek FUCKING Altin (2:35 am):_ ** _Fuck… You are beautiful and the sexiest little thing I have ever seen._

 **_You (2:36 am):_ ** _Hey, fuck you. I’m not little. In fact, I’m taller than you, arsehole._

 **_Otabek FUCKING Altin (2:37 am):_ ** _I know, sorry Kitten but you are still little in comparison to my size… I mean your so thin and lanky, it is in no way a bad thing._

 **_You (2:38 am):_ ** _Okay, backing the fuck up a second here, “kitten”?_

 **_Otabek FUCKING Altin (2:39 am):_ ** _Well yes, in your avatar of us you have these adorable little kitten ears on, suits you._

Yuri didn’t know if he wanted to throw up or jerk off at this point.

 **_You (2:42 am):_ ** _…How much do you know?_

 **_Otabek FUCKING Altin (2:43 am):_ ** _Oh, you know all the filthy things you have us doing to one another, all the dates, the sex, the marks, the conversations… I know all of it._

 **_You (2:45 am):_ ** _And yet you still gave me your number? Which one of us is more obsessive here?_

 **_Otabek FUCKING Altin (2:46 am):_ ** _Possibly me, I won’t say I haven’t gotten off to the idea’s your beautiful mind has presented me with... but then again, you already stated that they are your fantasies so I guess you have too._

 **_Otabek FUCKING Altin (2:47 am):_ ** _What are you doing tomorrow?_

 **_You (2:48 am):_ ** _Well, I am going to hazard a guess that I will be seeing you?_

 **_Otabek FUCKING Altin (2:49 am):_ ** _Where are we meeting?_

***

_What the literal fuck am I doing?_

The phrase had repeatedly ran through Yuri’s head as he continued to stand out front of the burger joint he had apparently agreed to met Otabek FUCKING Altin in front of at 2pm.

It was currently 1:50.

Then Yuri heard it, the deep rumbling of a bike that rounder the corner and pulled up in front of him. Dark leather, tight jeans, all black and sleek, Yuri could have swooned if he wasn’t careful. The bike cut out and Otabek pulled off his helmet, hair still somehow a perfect sweep on top of his head.

“Hey, Tiger. Ready for lunch?”

Yuri nodded, he seriously wasn’t sure that the next words out of his mouth wasn’t going to be “fuck me” or “let me fuck you” so he decided on silence as the best course of action.

Otabek took his hand in his half gloved one, Yuri nearly flinched away before he saw the flash of sadness in Otabek’s eyes so Yuri left it, letting Otabek guide him into the restaurant and to a table near the back.

Yuri honestly figured it would be awkward and/or sexually charged conversation but it wasn't like that at all. Otabek would bring something up, something mundane or about his skating or video games and then let Yuri ramble on about his thoughts. This would normally piss Yuri off when someone barely participated but Otabek’s silence was easy, he was still listening, he was just a quieter person, substantially quieter than Yuri.

It was _easy_ and that was what made it strange, it felt normal, like this was their everyday. Otabek listening and Yuri rambling out his opinions, making the older man laugh or agree in small nods. It made Yuri relax, letting the hand that rested on his knee skirt up his thigh before he turned and smirked at the man beside him.

“If you keep that up we won’t make it back to your hotel room, I figure that’s where we are headed?” Otabek’s hand stuttered, eyes widening for a second as they flickered down to where his hand sat high on Yuri’s thigh.

“I would never actually expect that from you.” Otabek seemed serious, removing his hand and looking into Yuri’s eyes while he spoke.

“Expect it from _me_? Are you kidding, _I’m_ the one who shouldn’t expect it from you, you’re Otabek Fucking Altin and I am basically like your stalker-”

“I have actually met stalkers and you are nothing like them. I would call you a passionate fan… which works considering I am a fan of the russian tiger who writes stories about himself and me and all the depravity and sometimes quiet fluffy feelings we share.” Otabek’s voice was quiet as he looked at Yuri, hair slightly flopping into his eye and Yuri reached up to push it out of the way before he could even stop himself. “Something like this for instance.”

Yuri retracted his hand as fast as it had gone to the other man’s face, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks and cause him to grow a hideously bright colour and Otabek to chuckle. The rumbling from his chest and the toothy way he smiled was threatening to Yuri’s rapid heart.

Otabek reached over, cupping Yuri’s cheek and pulling his face up, inching closer until their breath mingled and Yuri stuttered. “Let me kiss you?” Otabek whispered, eyes searching, it wasn’t exactly a statement but it also wasn’t a question and Yuri answered with a press forward into the hand on his cheek and the slipping of his eyes to close.

Their first kiss was sweet, soft and delicate. Simply a light crushing of slightly parted lips and the brush of Otabek’s thumb on Yuri’s cheek, it was not an indicator of how the rest of their afternoon and evening would go.

They paid their bill, tugged on helmet’s and were flying down the tarred road on a bike towards Otabek’s hotel room in a matter of minutes. Yuri’s hands wrapped tightly around Otabek’s middle as he pressed his hips into the small of the shorter man’s back, letting the wind catch in the uncovered parts of his hair.

When they pulled up to the hotel and made their way into the elevator, Yuri was pressed roughly against the wall, lips and tongues meeting along with needy gasps, it was messy and fast and perfect… but not enough.

When the elevator dinged on his floor, Yuri went to move back but was instead hoisted up and over his shoulder, showing a wonderful view of Otabek’s arse as he was walked to his hotel room.

“Nice arse.” Yuri laughed as Otabek smacked his.

“Yours ain’t so bad either, I think I wouldn’t mind having a taste.” Yuri lent forward and bite the arse, jeans and all, that moved in front of him and earned himself another slap. “Jeez, at least wait till I get the door open.”

Yuri laughed as he heard Otabek struggling with the door before it was finally pushed open and Yuri was walked forward until he was thrown onto the bed as the door clicked itself shut. Yuri sprawled out lazily on the bed, stretching his back with a smirk as Otabek watched him move.

“Fuck… Yura.” Otabek breathed the name like it was the only word in any language he could possibly say and Yuri swore his heart stopped.

“What did you just call me?” Yuri sat up on his elbow’s to look at the man still standing beside the bed.

“I told you, I read everything you’ve written, including why you wished I would call you that. I wished I could say it, if we ever met… but I mean, I can just call you Yuri if you prefer.” Otabek almost seemed embarrassed, cheeks slightly flushed pink.

“No… it’s okay. Please say it again… Beka.” Yuri was suddenly straddled by the man and his mouth was filled with his own endearment and Otabek’s hot tongue.

Otabek lent back on his knees, his hand on Yuri’s chest as he looked down at the body sprawled underneath him. “Tell me what you want, Yura. You get to choose, out of all the things you wrote for us… All those things you dreamed I’d do to you...or you’d do to me… I’ll let you choose the first time it happens for real.”

Yuri sucked in a breath, did Otabek seriously mean they were going to play out one of his stories, “You mean, something I wrote?”

“Name it and we’ll do it, I remember every one of your stories.” Otabek’s tone was serious as his hand slipped under Yuri’s shirt, running lightly over the toned muscle of his stomach.

“Lazy Sundays.” Yuri blurted out as his body pushed into the touch on his hot skin.

“Ohh really, twice each? Greedy aren’t you, but it does mean I get to go first. You know, Yura, part of the reason I found your stories so interesting is that we weren’t afraid to fuck me… Most people think i’m too manly, too chunky and can only top but I will gladly bottom for the hardness I can feel growing right now.” Otabek rolled his hips as if to prove the point he was making and Yuri groaned, it was embarrassingly true.

“You talk more when we are alone, I think it was less embarrassing for me when you were fucking quiet.” Yuri groaned, putting a hand over his face but pressing his hips up into the man on his lap as he chuckled.

“You can shut me up when you get out of these clothes and sit on my face.” Otabek whispered as he leaned forward and let his chest press against Yuri’s. Otabek wasn’t wrong though, Lazy Sunday started with Yuri straddling Otabek’s face and having his arse eaten out while he fingered Otabek and sucked his cock, he was meant to cum like that too.

It was only as Otabek was tugging off his shirt that he slightly regretted his choice, he had never actually been rimmed before. Not from lack of wishing but all of his partner’s had previously been disinterested or flat out refused him but Otabek seemed eager - it was really his fault for putting the idea in Yuri’s head with that taste comment.

They undressed each other slowly, almost too slowly but it was the same as the fic, kisses to exposed skin as it appeared but never anywhere that would relieve the need for friction. The comments Yuri made about the size of Otabek’s dick hadn’t ever done it justice, it was glorious and Yuri was almost drooling by the time he tugged off the briefs that had been hiding it from view.

“Holy fuck, I knew you would be packing but _fuck_.” Yuri meant to sound impressed but when he looked up at Otabek he seemed nervous, “Sorry, you alright?”

“If it’s too much, we don’t have to swap, other’s don’t usual like-”

“Fuck off and get this in me. If anyone else has told you it’s too much they aren’t fucking worthy and should have been shoved out of your bed.” Yuri snapped, before kissing Otabek, attempting to convey the sympathy and care he actually had without having to say the words.

“You think your pretty little arse can take it?” Otabek smiled, kissing Yuri back while his hand ran down Yuri’s bare back and squeezed his arse.

“Open me up so you can find out already.” Yuri sassed before straddling Otabek’s chest, shamelessly shoving his arse close to Otabek’s face and immediately taking his cock into his mouth and smirking around it when he heard the strangled gasp from behind him.

Yuri felt around for the lube they had thrown on the bed during their lengthy undressing process and messily coated his finger’s as Otabek put his knees up around Yuri, opening his muscular legs for Yuri to slip his hand down to his hole, loving that he could already feel it flexing greedily.

Yuri was about to slowly press his finger in when he felt the first long sweep of Otabek’s tongue and ended up freezing, sucking harshly to the tip of Otabek’s cock and pressing his arse back into the feeling.

“You like it, don’t you? Just wait.” Otabek murmured, barely audible above Yuri’s choked groans.

Otabek reached and grabbed the lube that rested near his thigh where Yuri had discarded it after he used it and then he pressed his tongue into Yuri’s hole. This is how it continued, they teased one another, getting distracted by their own pleasure before remembering themselves and working to distract the other. Otabek made it his mission to litter Yuri’s thighs and arse with harsh, dark marks as he worked his fingers, adding one every time Yuri did, letting Yuri set their pace. It was when they both had four fingers inside each other that Yuri couldn’t take it anymore and pulled off Otabek’s cock.

“Please fuck me right now.” Yuri panted, slowly pulling his fingers from Otabek as he felt Otabek pull away from him. Yuri turned himself until he was sitting on Otabek’s lower abdomen, his cock dripping on the hard abs under him as Otabek ran his hands on up and down Yuri’s thighs.

“Yura, I’ll help you but you have to go slow. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Yuri crawled forward and kissed the man beneath him, loving the feeling of Otabek’s rough hands that rubbed reassuringly over his body as they kissed. Otabek felt around the bed while Yuri had his forehead pressed to his, steeling himself before he actually fucked the man of his dreams and Otabek slipped on a condom and slicked up his cock.

When Yuri sat up, Otabek held his cock so Yuri could use his own hands to press against Otabek’s stomach as he slowly guided himself down. It took time, more time then Yuri would ever want to admit, to make it so his arse was seated on Otabek’s thighs and he felt completely full. It was a heady feeling, intense and overwhelming but amazing, especially when he looked down at Otabek.

His entire chest was flushed, panting hard with the effort not to move, his hands continued to rub Yuri’s hips as his eyes watched Yuri’s face and his started babbling as soon as their eyes locked.

“Fuuuuuck, Yura. Holy shit. Look at you, you take all of me so well. It is very hard not to just fuck up into you right now, you feel amazing.” Otabek’s voice was thick with lust as he felt Yuri clench slightly around him at the praise. “You like it when I compliment you, don’t you? Your beautiful body, your sexy little arse, the way your hands curl on my chest, it’s all perfect, _my Yura_.”

Yuri lifted up on his thighs and slammed back down, forcing an almost scream from himself as Otabek pressed hard against his prostate and moaned under him. Otabek planted his feet, lifting Yuri a little so he could press back into him, using his hands to curl around his hips to lift him every time Yuri used his thighs to lifted almost completely off Otabek’s cock before slamming back down again.

“Fuck!” Yuri was almost crying, it was huge and delicious but with their brutal pace his thighs were beginning to burn. Otabek took this as a hint and used one hand to wrap around Yuri’s aching cock.

“Yura… fuck Yura, you are amazing. Keep going, you are going to make me cum inside your beautifully tight hole. I want you to cum with me-shit. please, Yura. I want to see you cum.” Otabek’s hand gripped and pulled at Yuri’s cock in a way Yuri wasn’t even sure he could replicate but desperately wished he could because it was going to get him off and fast. 

“Beka, fuck. Cum… I’m going to cum, fuck!” Yuri screamed as he slammed his hips down into Otabek and felt himself spilling onto his chest, hot and sticky, before collapsing forward into Otabek’s arms as he felt the pulsing inside of him. Otabek groaned loudly as he came, mumbling something in Kazakh that Yuri couldn’t possibly hope to understand.

Yuri curled into Otabek’s chest, ignoring the disgustingly sticky feeling that now stuck them together and the ache in his thighs in favour of savouring the light brush of Otabek’s fingers in his hair and the soft kisses pressing to the top of his head.

“You’re amazing, Yura.”

“Fuck.” Yuri mumbled, head still spinning slightly from the best orgasm of his life.

“Fairly sure that wasn’t what we were meant to say.” Otabek smirked, kissing Yuri’s cheek as Yuri turned his head slowly to be able to look at Otabek.

“It’s my turn now.”

* * *

 

Come jabber and rant to me on [tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) <3

**Author's Note:**

> All your kudos and comments give me so much life, seriously just mash the keyboard and i'll reply with squeaks. 
> 
> I seriously hope it was what you were all looking for :S sorry there isn't more smut, there probably could have been but it was already nine pages! I seriously don't know how it happened XD


End file.
